


The secret

by Galelove4ever



Series: No clue [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galelove4ever/pseuds/Galelove4ever
Series: No clue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746874
Kudos: 3





	The secret

"Hey how do you know that song" Satan asked. It was only then I had realized I was humming the song my Mother used to sing. I smiled and closed my eyes trying to remember her. She had gorges black hair and green eyes. She had dark blue markings and horns. "Hey you never answered my question." Satan broke my thought. "Oh sorry my mom used to sing it to me and my twin. Im pretty sure my uncles knew it but they never sang it." Satan was the only brother I had told about my family except he didn't know that my uncles father and Mother are all demons. "But only the royal demon family should know it the only reason I know it cause Diavolo lent me a book with the song in it" I heard Satan mutter under his breath. "Satan I didn't tell you all about my family" Satan look at me surprised. I frowned and sat down. "My father and his brothers where born Incubi my mother a human. My father and his brothers had been attacked and found my mothers house. She let them stay later my father and mother went back to the Devil-dom. She was transformed into a Succubus she had me and my twin we had somehow inherited our mothers human traits our powers are weak we don't need energy. My twin is stronger than me due to the fact that it doesn't hurt him to be in his demon form. So my father had his uncles look after us. I was given to the second eldest my aunts didn't want two kids so the eldest took Lucas." I finished upset from remembering all this I started to silently cry. I felt Satan pull me close to him. He started stroking my hair when I stopped Satan asked me two questions "Ok one you said it didnt hurt Lucas to be in his demon form dose that mean it hurts you?" I just nodded "Ok next why didn't you tell me this" he fished. "Well the exchange program calls for a human and Im not fully human I thought they might send me back then I couldn't spend time with you" I mumbled. "Hey I wouldn't tell anyone plus your still half human so you count" Satan said as he pulled me in. "Thank you" I whispered. "If you want I can help you find you're parents" He offered All I could say was "That would be nice"


End file.
